College Troubles!
by water.colored.angel
Summary: It was the year Tori and Chloe was going to start their collage life. It was going to be the year everything changed, starting with Chloe's new love life, and who would this person be, none other than Derek. But how does he play into Collage life?


**An~ Don't own DP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe pov<br>**

"Come on Chloe! Tonight is our last night before Collage starts! We should go party, I know this amazing club!" Those words came from my best friend, it's funny because her and I are nothing alike, Tori. Those words had came a whole hour ago. She had some how got me to go. Right now we were walking into the club. In the hour before coming we had dressed up, done our make-up and agreed on me being the driver home. She had her pixie hair spiked, tight black tube top, and jeans that hugged her legs. I had my blonde hair down around me, a blue top that hugged my chest and jeans to go with it.

"Ready?" I think I hear her say.

"What? I can't hear you!" I try to shout over the music. She smiles and pulls me into the center of the mob. She starts to bounce up and down. I feel someone grab my ass, I whip around but there was no sign of anyone taking time to grope me. I shake my head and turn back to face Tori. I bite my lip to see that she had disappeared. I try and make my way through the sea of people and the deafening music. I get pushed either way, back and forth like the ball in ping-pong. I do manage to pop out of the crowd's edge and manage to stagger to a table. I sigh as I look over the crowd for Tori and when I decide I pretty much lost her I rest my head on my hand. There was a couple of cute guys. I spot a guy with brown shaggy hair and green eyes. I smirk as I stand up and carefully dodge the crowd and walk over to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask over the music.

"No," he answers. I smile as I sit down.

"I'm Chloe." I inform him. He nods.

"I'm Derek." He replies. We talk for most of the night about different things like what kind of music we like, and what subjects we like and a whole bunch of things. When the music was dwindling down and people were starting to leave I realize Tori had left.

"I lost my ride apparently ." I mumble to myself.

"I can take you home." He offers. I smile.

"That would be amazing." I thank him. I pop up off the seat and we walk towards the door hand in hand. He was sweet and pretty cool. To bad we probably not see each other again, because I think I have fallen for him. He leads me to his car and I point the way to my apartment. I debate weather to lean over and kiss him or just thank him. Finally I decide to lean over and kiss him. My plan was to just kiss his cheek but he had turned his head and my kiss landed on his lips. After a minute I sat back up and opened my door and jogged up to the door. I look back. He was sitting there with a shocked smile. I wave to him and walk into the house.

When I closed the door I yell, "Tori! If you are in here I'm not waking you up in the morning!" I walk up to my room and slip my shoes off and climb into my bed. The night had been pretty good. But when my alarm clock goes off I wasn't ready to get up but I pull myself up and do my morning routine and grab my backpack. I walk down the stairs and glare at Tori who was passed out on the couch. I groan and roll my eyes. I walk out the house, slamming the door behind me hoping that would wake her. I look over and see that the car was missing. I groan again and walk to the campus. Which wasn't too far away. I plug my ear-buds in and listen to my iPod.

Once on the campus I quickly walk to my first class, English. I find a spot in the front row in the middle next to the steps. I got my stuff ready for class. The bell rings and the teacher walks in. I loose my breath when I see who my English professor is. It's the hot stranger I kissed. My cheeks redden just as fast. He walks to the middle of the room and write his name.

"I'm Mr. Souza and I'll be your English teacher for the semester." Derek Souza announces in a very loud voice. So, the guy that I had been with last night was now my English professor. Oh, this was going to be a fun year.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is it so far?<strong>


End file.
